


decay

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Continuation ofvisions,together,disguise,hands,swords, andwedding.  Yennefer and Renfri go looking for treasure Renfri hid a lifetime ago
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	decay

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

The walls of the cottage are crumbling and overgrown with weeds, the original structure barely recognizable anymore. Hard to believe this was anyone’s home only a few years ago, least of all her own.

Renfri nudges at the dirt with the toe of her boot, unearthing a cast iron door knocker. She kneels down to take a closer look at the ring clutched in the feet of a gryphon. The metal is badly rusted, but the handsome gnomish workmanship is still evident in the detailing of the gryphon’s feathers. Even now the earth smells faintly of blood and ash, or maybe it’s only Renfri’s imagination.

“Anything look familiar?” Yennefer asks.

Renfri considers saying no. She could let the treasure she and her old comrades buried in these woods rest for years to come. It would be prudent, perhaps, to keep that nest egg for a moment when she really needs it, and not risk it on a haughty witch she barely knows. But if Yennefer is really going to help her kill Stregobor, they’re going to need considerable resources, more than they can raise by holding up caravans on back roads.

Getting to her feet, Renfri points past the northeast corner of the ruined cottage. “About twenty minutes that way,” she says.

Nohorn and the others take up their shovels, and head in the direction Renfri’s indicated. Yennefer hangs back, letting the men get a little way ahead of them before she says, “Thank you. I know it can’t have been easy, coming back here.”

Renfri shrugs, and starts walking. The forest is gloamy, the men almost disappearing into the darkness before them. “It’ll be worth it, if you can keep your end of the bargain.”

“I will,” Yennefer says, and Renfri wants so badly to believe her. There have been so many others who made promises to her in the past, and none of them were able to keep their word, in the end. Few ever intended to.

But Yennefer hasn’t let her down yet. She can be heartless, when it suits her, and she certainly plays her own stake in this venture close to the vest, but she’s never lied to Renfri. If Renfri is going to believe in anything, she’s had enough of goddesses and prophecies. She’d much father put her faith Yennefer—perhaps a little more or less than human, but just a woman, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
